Odio
by Jijii- Althergebracht
Summary: Porque el se odiaba por amar todo aquello que odiaba"


_Notas: ¡¡Hola!! xD finalmente pude escribir algo... aunque siendo sincera no era lo que en un principio tenia planteado, esto se me ocurrió en el trabajo (si, otra vez xD) y la verdad... no se como quedo júzguenlo ustedes._

_Xiaolin Showdown es propiedad de Christy Hui y este fic tiene insinuaciones de chack (¡¡viva el lenguaje subliminal!! xD)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Odio: Antipatía y aversión hacia algo o hacia alguien cuyo mal se desea".

Era interesante el contraste de ambientes entre la Fortaleza del señor dragón y su propia mente, para ser mas clara la situación, el silencio de Chase era mucho mas palpable que el de un cadáver... él, sentado en su trono con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho con postura pensante mantenía la dorada mirada fija en un punto a lo lejos.

-- ¿Chase?

Si, para él, el lugar estaba sumergido en un sepultural silencio que ni siquiera la diminuta voz de la bruja a su lado era capaz de oírse (o, más bien, esta era demasiado innecesaria y molesta para que él se tomara la mínima molestia de prestarle un dejo de atención)

-- ¿Chase?

Él podía ver como Wuya movía los labios sin emitir sonido alguno, como si de un pez que ha salido del agua se tratase y ella, con un volumen catalogado como normal solo volvía a decir...

-- ¿Chase?

Pero él simplemente seguía ignorándola, creando así el "Silencio" que quería ya que odiaba el ruido y ya le bastaba con la avalancha de pensamientos retumbando al ritmo de un imaginario tambor rojo dentro de su cabeza.

Cuyo músico era un pelirrojo muy escandaloso.

Chase odia el ruido y sobre todo los gritos.

Ya sean de satisfacción o de suplica, gritar era una forma de expresar lo débil que es una persona a sus emociones.

Gritas cuando estas contento, gritas cuando estas en peligro y tienes miedo.

El señor dragón frunció el ceño... la voz de su músico clamaba su nombre con gritos.

A su mente acudió inmediatamente la figura de un chico delgado, de piel en extremo pálida, cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color, gritando con una voz manchada de deseos y suplicas...

-- ¡Por favor, déjame ser tu aprendiz Chase!

Siguiente, invasión a su espacio personal.

Chase odia que lo toquen.

Que lo toquen implicaría cierto grado de confianza con el individuo en cuestión y eso era algo que jamás existiría.

El músico se arrastraba por los suelos y abrazaba las piernas de su oyente mientras seguía gritando...

-- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Siguiente, adulaciones exageradas.

Chase odia que lo adulen.

Aquello solo demostraba lo patético que uno puede llegar a ser por intentar el mínimo de atención de alguien que, pensándolo detenidamente, nunca mostraría interés.

Un gusano rojo se arrastra por el filo del tambor, esquivando a puras penas los golpes de las baquetas contra el parche. (*)

El percusionista, seguía gritando a todo pulmón y corazón...

-- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, déjame ser tu aprendiz Chase!

Y para Chase... no podía ser más agradable y satisfactoria aquella canción.

Lo hacia sentirse tan fuerte, tan único e indispensable... ese deseo de pertenecer y poseer a la vez... aquella sensación tan humana que ya en sus mil quinientos años de edad ya no tenia el mismo significado.

Esa extraña necesidad...

El amar el odio...

El odiar el amor...

Chase odia muchas cosas...

Odia el deshonor, la debilidad, lo patético, lo diminuto, lo humillante...

Podría decir que odiaba a Jack Spicer...

Pero...

A pesar de que ese debilucho gusano sin color era la viva encarnación de todo eso que odiaba... también era la encarnación del hecho de que Chase fue humano y el imán que conectaba lo poco que en mas de mil años queda de humanidad en ese dragón...

Pertenecer y poseer... ser algo que mueve el mundo de alguien mas... tener un significado...

Chase odia la inmortalidad.

Y había algo mas que odiaba...

Odiaba amar todo aquello que odiaba.

Aquello que finge no importarle pero que le otorga sentido a su vida.

-- Spicer... -- susurro para si el señor dragón.

-- ¿Eh? ¿Jack? ¿Que pasa con él? -- pregunto la bruja confundida por la mención del "Chico genio malvado"

Finalmente la autista burbuja de Chase reventó.

-- No estoy hablando contigo Wuya -- soltó el mayor con molestia decorando su voz.

La pobre y confundida mujer solo podía cruzarse de brazos con indignación.

Chase amaba y odiaba muchas cosas...

Wuya no entraba en ninguna categoría... y en cuanto a Jack, bueno... no estaba seguro si amaba odiarlo u odiaba amarlo.

xxx The End xxx

(*) No estoy segura si la tela esa de los tambores se llama así, perdón xDU

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Notas: El día que escriba algo explicito, la simetría del mundo se romperá xD  
si esto fuera yaoi entraría como shonnen-ai, ¿alguien sabe si en el slash también tiene un nombre para algo así cuando es ligerito y subliminal? xD_

_bueno no se que mas decir... ¡cuídense! ¡gracias por leer! y recuerden..._

_"Por cada review que dejas, Kimiko te dará un celular nuevo"_


End file.
